Deal with a Demon
by shadow-kissed angel
Summary: "Love fades, mine has." Those four words destroyed Rose Hathaway. And it didn't help when her "best friend" took his side. What if a mysterious man comes to her dreams to "help" her? What will she do now? Where will she go? Will she survive? sorry for the awful summary. please read the story, not as bad as it looks. you don't need to have read Kuroshitsuji to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had this idea that i thought was real cool and just had to write it so... here it is..**

**Background: Set after during Spirit Bound. Just after Dimitri tells her "Love fades, mine has." **

_"Love fades, mine has." _

Those four little words kept repeating in my head. Breaking my heart over and over again. I stared at him in shock, not strong enough to hide my pain. I thought I saw something flash in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by his cold gaurdian mask. I felt unshed tears fill my eyes, threatening to spill. _I have to get out of here._ Noone could see Rose Hathaway break down. I sped out of the church as the tears started to fall. My tears blurred my vision as i tried to get as far away from the church as possible. Suddenly, I rammed into someone else, but reacted fast enough so we didn't hit the ground. I looked up and saw Lissa's jade eyes.

"Rose?" Lissa asked, shocked. She then looked to where I was running from. Her eyes flared with anger as she saw the church. She probably knew Dimitri was there. "You just couln'd stay away from him could you Rose?" she exploded," cant you see he is trying to heal? He can't do that when you keep throwing yourself at him! How can you be so selfish? He. Doesen't. Want. You. Anymore. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

I felt my already shattered heart break anymore. I felt like my soul was ripped into thousands of peices. I didn't say anything to her. i just got up and ran to my room. Lissa never cared about me. She never once thought of how I would feel about something. She never thought of my problems or pain. She never cared. I slammed my door shut and collapsed onto my bed. I curled into a ball and just cried. sobs racked through my body painfully. I felt as if my heart was being cut up by a chainsaw. No, that wouldn't be as painful as this. I would NEVER wish this pain on anyone. Eventually, I stopped crying. I had no more tears to shed. The pain was still as strong as ever. It was even worse now that the words had completely sunk in. He doesen't love me. And my so called "best friend" cared more about him than me with my shattered heart.

I suddenly remembered when Lissa cut herslef to get rid of her "pain." I let out a little laugh at that. Lissa doesen't know pain. The _precious princess_ will never have to feel pain. Her pain is like a little paper cut compared to what I've been through. I stood up and went to my drawer. I pulled out a pocket knife that I used to carry around. I looked curiously at the blade as I brought it to my wrist. I slid it across my wrist and watched the blood flow down my arm. The sting and the mesmerizing dark red colour of my blood made me forget for just a moment but not much more.

"Thats it?" I scoffed. Yes, it provided a little releif, but not much. I guess my wounds are too severe to heal. I suddenly got a little dizzy. _I guess I cut too deep. Oh well. _I didn't really have much to live for anymore. And honestly, who would care? I'm sure noone would even notice my death. Black spots clouded my vision as I fell into darkness.

**So.. how was it? I'm sorry it was boring but I'm pretty sure noone has ever written a story like this before. The next chapter better and not as boring I hope. ^.^ well if you guys have any ideas or something you want to see in this story please tell me. I'd love to hear what you think ^.^ **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**It doesen't even have to be a long review.. Just "update soon" or "good story" or "it really sucks" would be just fine... just please tell me what you think! It is what inspires me to write.. so the more reviews I get the faster I want to update ^.^**


	2. AN

** A/N: **

**Hey you guys! I didn't want to do this but I must….. It has been too long…. Well I've had a ton of homework recently plus a lot of bad shiz happenin' so…yeah. But I will hopefully be back soon but testing seasons about to start again L so If I am not back soon I will most likely trying to dig my way out of the grave made by my work (that was deep bro:P) or using those few hours of free time I have on my video games (I gotta have some me time). Well I'll try to be back soon! So… I has a questions for you peoples (that always annoys me in like "peoples"), anyway I don't know what to do with this story. BTW, most of my ideas I'm going to work on right now are gunna be crossovers (I think), so here are the options *game show music in the background*:**

**a.) I change this to a VA x Percy Jackson crossover**

**b.) I change this to a VA x Harry Potter crossover**

**c.) I make this a just plain VA**

**d.) I keep this a VA x Kuroshitsuji crossover**

**I can change this into each one of these… and sorry guys but I'm NOT UPDATING UNTIL I get at least 3-5 reviews replying to this… I don't usually do this but I just really want your guys' opinion on what I should do, cause I'm not sure… **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWER!**


End file.
